Slytherin Day's
by Madrea Salazar Riddle
Summary: The different story of Harry Potter's life if the sorting hat put him in Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JKR.**

**Summary:**

**The different story of Harry Potter's life if the sorting hat made him a Slytherin**

**Author's Note: This is my first story so cut me some slack. I am just a beginner.**

**Chapter 1 The Dursley's**

Ten year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard after his uncle locked him in there for two weeks because he broke a plate when he was doing the dishes. It was funny really because the day he would be aloud out of the cupboard was his eleventh birthday.

Finally that faithful day came. Harry had woken up, still feeling groggy, when he realized that it was his birthday. His cupboard door would be open too! Harry was so excited that he bumped his head on the ceiling. After rubbing his head he stepped out of his cupboard to cook breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. They were all sitting around the table eating when the mail arrived. Uncle Vernon made Harry go and get it (of course), but as Harry was heading back to the table he noticed that there was a big package in the mix of mail. He looked at it and it said…

_Harry Potter_

_ 4 Privet Drive_

_ The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_ Little Winging,_

_ Surry_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he read the address. That was his name and his cupboard. He tucked the letter in his pocket and continued on his way to the kitchen and gave his uncle the rest of the mail.

After breakfast Harry went into his cupboard to open the letter. He was utterly shocked to hear he was a wizard, but after doing such awkward things all the time, like turning his teacher's wig blue, he figured the letter was correct. He decided to mail a letter to the Headmaster asking for someone to take him to London to get his supplies. He would send it the next morning before the Dursley's woke up. The next few days should be very eventful.

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think? Please review, I need more ideas!**

**Plus, I know Harry will be in Slytherin House, but who should he be friends with?**

**Neville, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, and/or no one?**

**Should he be bullied? Should he have nice friends? Should Snape be nice or mean to him?**

**Please review your ideas!**

**-Madrea Salazar Riddle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to.**

**Summary:**** The different story of Harry Potter's life if the sorting hat made him a Slytherin.**

**Author's Note: ****This is my first fanfic to cut me some slack. I am just a beginner**

**Chapter 2 Dumbledore POV**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office full of shock. An undercover wizard working in the muggle post just gave him a letter from young Harry Potter. He was surprised Harry got the letter without his aunt and uncle noticing and being able to send it through the post. The letter stated….

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I would be delighted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. But I require some help retrieving my school supplies. You seem to know where I live so you can take me to get them anytime between today and August 31st.__ That would be very helpful. I appreciate the offer and hope to see you on September 1__st__._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Harry Potter_

He decided to send Minerva to collect the boy and take the boy down to Diagon Ally the next morning. Hopefully his relatives wouldn't be much of a bother and take him to King's Cross on September 1st.

This would be a very eventful few weeks.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry such a short chapter. I need ideas. Please review quickly. **

**-Madrea Salazar Riddle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter. Never have, never will.**

**Summary:**** The different life of Harry Potter if the sorting hat put him in Slytherin.**

**Author Note:**** This is my first story so cut me some slack. I am just a beginner.**

**Chapter 3 Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to expect when she knocked on Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's front door. She defiantly didn't expect there to be a nice warm welcome, but she didn't think her welcome would be this bad. When Mrs. Dursley opened the door she immediately slammed it shut shouting at her saying she was "one of those freaks". Minerva then magic- opened the door and walked in. Mrs. Dursley started to shout at her to get out of her house when Minerva silenced her and asked where Harry Potter might be. She replied that he was out in the backyard gardening.

When Minerva saw the boy she was scared out of her wits. He was covered in dirt digging his way through a large pile of weeds clouding the large back garden. Along with the dirt, his cloths look three sizes too big and were full of rips and poorly covered in small patches. When she walked back he immediately looked up and asked her who she was.

She replied "I am Minerva McGonagall and I am here to pick you up to get your school supplies."

"Great!" The young boy replied." But I wish to travel there myself if you can give me the directions please"

This is where Minerva was utterly confused. After thinking about what the boy said she stuttered back "Why of course."

After given Harry the directions to what he had to do, she apperated him to the Leaky Cauldron, after many minutes of arguing with the boy to at least let her take him that far rather than let him find it himself, and let him go on his way.

All she could think after that was "What a crazy year this will be"

**Author Note:**

**Sorry about the short chapter. Still can't get any inspiration. Please review!**

**-Madrea Salazar Riddle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JKR.**

**Summary: **** The different life of Harry Potter if the sorting hat put him in Slytherin.**

**AN: **** Please Review!**

**Chapter 4 Diagon Ally**

After Professor McGonagall dropped Harry off at the Leaky Cauldron he walked in and went to find Tom, the barman. When he did Harry asked him to open the gate to Diagon Ally for him. Delighted that Harry Potter was in his shop, yet confused that he was alone, Tom lead Harry to the back of the shop and opened the gate. After bidding him farewell, Harry walked into Diagon Ally.

Harry was amazed at the various shops and magic that cluttered the large street. While looking at everything he past, Harry made his way to the first place Professor McGonagall told Harry to go, Gringotts. He then carefully made his way up to one of the odd looking tellers and told them his name and that he wanted to open his vault. After handing the goblin his key, another goblin lead him to the carts. After taking a really dizzy trip, Harry finally got to his vault. The goblin then opened the door and in the vault laid a mountain of gold. Harry toke a bag from the goblin and filled up with tons of the coins. After the goblin explained the money to Harry and how to use it, they toke the dizzy trip back to the top floor.

Harry didn't know what shop to visit first. He finally decided on getting his robes. He has to look like a wizard before he can become one, right? So he walked into the store called Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. After begin thoroughly excited about Harry Potter being in her shop, she lead him to a fitting area. As he stood on a stool being fitted the blonde haired boy next to him started a conversation.

"Hello" the young blonde stated, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Oh" Draco implied," Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well"

"I heard you were raised by muggles" Draco stated, "That must have been horrible."

"They're not all bad" Harry replied,"But my aunt, uncle, and cousin are."

"Your done sir" the shop worker said to Draco.

Draco hopped off the stool. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts"

"Yeah" Harry replied, "At Hogwarts"

A minute or so later Harry had bought his school robes, a pair of dress robes, some casual wear robes(one of which he just put on), and all his other school supplies except a wand. He walked over to the store labeled Ollivander's makers of fine wands since 130 BC. As he walked in the door a soft chime sounded within the depths of the store. As Harry stepped up to the counter, an old looking man stepped forward and said to Harry, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you here Mr. Potter"

After mentioning his parents, he asked Harry to hold out his wand arm. Harry assumed that meant the arm he wrote with, so he put out his right arm. After making plenty measurements (done by a magic tape) Mr. Ollivander gave Harry a wand and told him to wave it. Before Harry could barely lift his arm Ollivander snatched it back up and gave Harry a new one. This went on for several hours until Ollivander proclaimed that this might be the one. He gave Harry the wand and told its details.

"Elder wood with a snow phoenix feather core 14 inches. As Harry took it out of Mr. Ollivander's hand he felt a strange warmth surge through him.

"Bravo, Bravo" Mr. Ollivander proclaimed and red sparks flew out of the end of Harry's wand.

Harry then exited the shop after paying for the wand and made his way down the street.

On his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry noticed a shop full of pets. He carefully ventured inside. On his way down one of the isles, he heard hissing voices. He went down the next row and there were tons of snakes speaking to one another. He went up to one and asked why he could hear them talking.

"A speaker!" The snake proclaimed to the other snakes," Another speaker!"

Harry asked the snake what he meant.

The snake said "You can speak the snake language."

"Oh" Harry replied.

A beautiful 1 foot long green viper spoke up to him.

"Can I be your pet young speaker?"

"Of course." Harry replied

So Harry took the snake up to the counter, ignoring the stares that followed him, and paid for the snake.

He then walked out of the store and into the Leaky Cauldron. After having Tom help him, Harry flooed back to his home on Privet Drive.

**AN:**

**It took me forever to write this chapter. PLEASE review! I am trying to lengthen the chapters but I am still having a hard time. I hope you find it in your hearts to help me so I can continue this story.**

**Thanks,**

**MSR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Summary:**

**The different story of Harry Potter's life if the sorting hat put him in Slytherin.**

**AN:**** This is my first story so cut me some slack. I am only a beginner.**

**Chapter 5 Back to the Dursley's**

When Harry came into the fireplace through the floo, he knew that the reaction of the Dursley's would not be pleasant. But Harry knew he was more powerful than them. As he slid into the living room covered in soot, he heard the loud scream of his Aunt Petunia. She would have shouted as loud as she could at him and sent him to his cupboard with no meals, but Harry took out his wand and told her to shut up. She wanted to protest, but she knew what his wand could do to her. Uncle Vernon then took that moment to walk in the room. Harry switched his wand over to him.

He said in a strict tone "Uncle Vernon, get my stuff out of the cupboard and put it all in Dudley's second bedroom. Then clean out all of Dudley's stuff and put it away or in his room."

Vernon wanted to protest, and he started to, but Harry stuck his wand out further and walked closer to Vernon. He quickly scurried up the stairs to clean out the smallest bedroom. Harry then turned to Aunt Petunia.

"Take me to the store to buy new cloths."

Petunia scurried out to the car and Harry followed. When they returned Harry had a full wardrobe of new cloths. It mostly consisted of black slim jeans and slim green and black shirts. Harry didn't know what he liked about these colors, but when he tried them on he looked good. The rest of his wardrobe included a tuxedo, a few ties, a casual pair of shoes, a pair of dress shoes, a pair of running shoes, and some under cloths.

While they were out, Petunia got Harry an eye appointment to get contacts. The contacts and a new pair of glasses, just in case, were to arrive in the post by tomorrow.

Harry didn't know why or how he got this new power, but knowing he was magical and having a wand seemed to give him power over the Dursley's. He liked this newfound power and decided to continue to use it.

Harry then grabbed himself a banana off the counter and grabbed his stuff from the cupboard under the stairs. He then proceeded to go up the stairs. Vernon had just finished cleaning out the room when he arrived and Harry kicked him out. Harry was going to enjoy the next few days at the Dursley's.

**AN:**

**I know tons of you people out there are reading my story and are not reviewing, so I would really appreciate if you do. If not, your loss. **

**Plus I would like to say thanks to all that have review so far. (Notice how few there are)**

**pugswanthugs**

**Tayler Snape13**

**Isabella Sophia Snape**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

**Summary: The different life of Harry if he was sorted into Slytherin.**

**AN: I fixed the problem with Draco. Thanks to all who reviewed and told me about the problem. **

Chapter 6 Minerva/ Dumbledore, End of Summer, and Hogwarts beginning

"Sugar Floss" Minerva McGonagall said at the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore called her in as she reached the top stair and she walked in.

"Minerva, I wasn't expecting you until later. What happened with Mr. Potter?"

"Albus, you might want to see this" Minerva said as she pulled a silver memory out of her temple.

Dumbledore proceeded to pull out his pensive and she dumped her memories into the bowl. They dunked their heads in and watched what had occurred.

As they lifted their heads out of the bowl, Dumbledore looked nervous. 

He explained to Minerva, "Our dear Mr. Potter reminds me of an old graduated student of Hogwarts. I believe now we call him, Lord Voldemort."

"Oh my!" McGonagall shrieked not only at the name of You- Know- Who, but also that Albus Dumbledore just said that the Boy- Who- Lived was similar to him.

"I know it is shocking Minerva, but it is true."

**PAGE BREAK**

Harry was having a grand old time up in his new bedroom at the Dursley's. After looking through his spell books he found the one spell he needed, the Notice- Me –Not charm. After practicing for only 2 hours on a 3rd year spell, he managed to perform it perfectly on the Dursley's. Before looking this up charm though, Harry read through some of the wizarding politics and came across the one that said trained underage wizards could not do magic. Well, Harry wasn't trained so he could do magic till school started.

Now Harry was free to do almost anything he wanted. He could eat what he wanted, watch television, **not **do chores, he could do anything, and that was just the way he liked it.

**PAGE BREAK**

_September 1__st__, 1991_

Harry couldn't believe it when he looked at his calendar this morning. Today was the day he would be going to Hogwarts. After giving his uncle a fierce look and telling him to start the car, Harry grabbed his trunk and wobbled down the stairs.

The drive to King's Cross, for that was the train station that was on his ticket that McGonagall gave him, was a long trip. He finally arrived at 10:30am. Not wanting to be late for the train, Harry grabbed his trunk and pet snake, which he named Hades, said goodbye to his uncle, grabbed a trolley, and went to find platforms nine and ten. After finding the gate between them, as McGonagall had said, he ran through the barrier and opened his eyes to see the large scarlet steam engine in front of him.

Harry quickly walked through the crowd of people, hoping he would not be noticed. He went to the train and pulled up his trunk. After finding an empty compartment, Harry put down his stuff and pulled out his wand. He performed a fifth year spell that made people not notice the door, not notice Harry inside, and not walk into the door. After completing that, Harry sat down to read a book titled "Pureblood Advice for a Successful Life"

**PAGE BREAK**

Ron Weasley was beginning to get tired. After his 5th and final walk down the train, he decided that he would never be able to find Harry Potter. His mother had specified that he should find him and make friends. Ron suspected that his mother wanted him to make up for her not finding Harry at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Ron had finally sat down in an empty compartment and started to think. He wondered about how he and his mum were not able to find Harry. Maybe Potter had not gone to Hogwarts this year.

**PAGE BREAK**

An announcement came over a loudspeaker stating that they would arrive at Hogwarts in 5 minutes; they needed to get changed and leave their luggage on the train to be taken to the school separately.

Harry quickly changed into his school robes and prepared to leave the compartment. As the train started to slow down, Harry exited the compartment and stood by an exit door hoping to escape the crowd. As soon as the door opened Harry stepped outside into the cold night air.

The first sound he heard was a deep loud voice shouting, "First Years! First Years over here!" He suspected that this man was Hagrid, the half giant groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Harry only knew this because before his departure from Privet Drive he had read up on Hogwarts and its staff. Harry knew from the start that he would not like Hagrid. He knew this for many reasons, one of them being that he could hardly understand what the half giant was saying most of the time. Anyway, Hagrid led them to the little boats that would row them up to the castle. Harry thought this was pretty stupid, considering that if any of them fell into the water, the muggleborn/raised would be fine, but most of the purebloods probably don't know how to swim.

Finally they reached an opening. Many ooh's and ahh's were heard as they caught sight of the castle. Harry just looked up in amazement at the tower that loomed before him. Then they reached a harbor. Hagrid had them exit the boats and they walked up to the huge entrance door.

Bam, Bam, Bam. Hagrid knocked on the door three times hard with his fist. The door then slowly opened to reveal a strict looking teacher that reminded Harry of one of his muggle primary school teachers; only this one wore dark green robes instead of muggle clothes.

"The first year's professor McGonagall," Hagrid said in his booming voice.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," McGonagall replied in a strict but sweet voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "This is the entrance hall to the school, and if you will all follow me then I will lead you to the Great Hall."

The students were lead to a small room near the entrance to the Great Hall. This is where McGonagall explained the Hogwarts houses to the first years. Harry tuned out the conversation since he had already read about all this in his textbooks. After she left telling them to wait till she came back the room went dead silent. Then Ron Weasley, desperate to befriend Harry, whom he saw on the boat ride, went up to him.

"Hello I'm Ron Weasley, and you are Harry Potter."

Harry disliked how Ron talked to him with such pompousness and the feeling that he knew everything, including Harry's name.

"I know who I am thank you very much," Harry replied to the red head.

Many sounds of laughter were given from the students that heard the conversation, and Ron got awfully red in the face.

"Well ummm ok then, will you be my friend," Ron shyly said trying to get in the good sights of the boy who lived.

"I doubt Potter would want to befriend such a poor redhead like you," Draco Malfoy spoke as he walked up to where Harry was standing.

"Hello Draco, nice seeing you again," Harry said to the blond.

"Hello Harry," Draco replied.

"Wait, you two know each other!" Ron interrupted.

"Yes Weasel, glad you finally caught on," Draco smirked.

More laughter was heard from the students at Ron's embarrassment. Then McGonagall came back to the first years. As she lead them to the doors of the Great Hall, Harry thought about how great this year would be.

**AN:**

**I'm ending the story here for today folks. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. For those of you who noticed my problem with Draco in the non updated chapter I fixed it. Please review any questions, comments, concerns, or issues you might have. I love to see another review in my email inbox whether it be flames or good reviews. Also any ideas on the story would be nice. I am trying to make longer chapters too. Thanks for all the support!**

**Also here are some people I would like to thank for reviewing thus far…..**

**-Isabella Sophia Snape**

**-pugswanthugs**

**-Flying Chrissy**

**-Tayler Snape13**

**- JustPucky**

**-Stevee**

**-Ruthl3sss**

**-Evelyn. Myhki. Riddle**

**-Nikole Riddle**

**-Everlasting Purple**

**-Ashi- Gray**

**-flippin-beast-sexy-ninja**

**And**

**-Harmionie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slytherin Day's**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Harry Potter's life if he was sorted into Slytherin.**

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to maiuayame and nicholas2012. Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 7 Sorting and New House

When the first year's walked through the door to the Great Hall they were amazed by its majestic look. You could see the surprise on all of their faces, except for two young men. These two students were Harry and Draco. On the inside they were just like the others, but their faces were blank as they looked straight ahead at the teachers unlike the others who were looking at the ceiling. Only one person noticed this though, and that was Severus Snape.

Snape really disliked Harry, mostly because he was the spawn of James Potter, his worst enemy and the one who stole his girl. He even looked just like James, except for his eyes, those were Lily's.

He's probably a prat just like his father, Snape thought; just by the way he has that blank look on his face I can already tell he is spoiled rotten. Dumbledore probably told him all about the Great Hall and Hogwarts.

But Snape was wrong in this matter, for Harry is nothing like his father. How could he be if he never had a chance to meet him?

As the students continued to walk up toward the high table; Harry was only thinking about one thing; what house would he be in? Before coming to the school, Harry had read up on Hogwarts and found out about the four houses. He knew he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, because even though he liked books, he wasn't one that only relied on books for knowledge. He also wouldn't be in Hufflepuff, because he was a good friend, but he wouldn't be able to trust everyone and give them his trust. All that was left was Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was very brave and courageous, but that only went so far. He wasn't going to dive headfirst into danger. He was also very cunning and ambitious, but he heard that almost all dark wizards came from the house of snakes. But he could talk to snakes, which made him a good candidate for Slytherin.

The new students finally reached the front of the Hall near the teachers table. McGonagall brought out an old dusty hat and placed it on a stool in front of the first years. She explained to put the hat on when she called their names.

Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Nancy Moon, and Sally Wenderson.

Ravenclaw students included Terry Boot, Kailynn Long, and Alicia Perks.

Then Draco Malfoy was called. Harry paid close attention when he heard this.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

Next a girl named Hermione Granger was called up to the stand. It took a long time for the hat to decide what house to put this girl in, but finally it put her in Gryffindor along with Ron Weasley, who was sorted after her.

After Granger and Weasley, a boy named Neville Longbottom was called up. The hat was very quick with his decision, making the boy a Gryffindor. Also Morag MacDougal, the Patil twins, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan were made Gryffindors.

Then, it was Harry's turn to be sorted. Whispers followed him all the way up to the stool where the hat was sitting. As he put the hat on, it started to speak.

"Mr. Potter, how nice to meet you," the hat greeted.

"Hello Mr. Sarcastic," Harry replied.

"Touchy aren't you. Well enough chitchat, let's get you sorted. Wow, you are very ambitious Mr. Potter. Ideas to rule the school and be top of the class are good signs of Slytherin. Although I do agree you could also make a good Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just wouldn't suit you.

"Just put me wherever you think is best," Harry replied.

"Alright, hope you do well in SLYTHERIN!"

As Harry took off the hat, all he heard was silence. But after a moment, Draco came to his senses and started to clap for Harry. Following his example, the other Slytherin's started to clap for the boy-who-lived.

Harry took a seat next to Draco as Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Then Dumbledore took the stand.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I know you are all hungry, but I must say a few words before we eat. They are Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you," he said before sitting back down to eat as food appeared on the tables.

Harry then took a look at his class mates sitting around him. He recognized some of them from the sorting, but others he didn't know. He recognized a boy named Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and two goons that were sitting on the other side of Draco named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Also the girls he knew were Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass.

He talked a lot with Draco about Hogwarts. One of their main topics was Quidditch. Since Harry knew very little about this sport, Draco thought he should fill him in on every single detail. Harry also talked with some of his other classmates like Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracy. Then the food disappeared off the tables and Dumbledore stood to speak. The hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words before we go to bed. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I also have been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the halls between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

A slight pause took place in which everyone thought about what Dumbledore had said.

"He's a nut case," Draco whispered to Harry.

Then Dumbledore continued. "Prefects, would you please lead the first years to the dormitories. Goodnight everyone." And with that said everyone stood up to leave. Harry quickly got up and followed the two house prefects out of the hall with Draco and the others.

As they went through the many maze like halls, Harry made sure to keep track of where to go, so he wouldn't get lost tomorrow morning. Then they reached stone wall of the dungeons with a snake imprint on it. One of the prefects told them the password, which was Salazar, and when they said it a door appeared on the wall. As they walked inside, Harry couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificent room. The stone walls where a beautiful dark green, and the floor had a black carpet reaching to all 4 corners of the room. There was also a blazing fire against one wall, and surrounding the fireplace were a few chairs and a nice comfortable looking couch. The prefects lead them near the fire and instructed them to sit on the floor. Then the fire lit up in green and a man stepped through the fire in front of the first years.

**AN: Yes, cliffhanger! I'm sure you can all guess who the man in the fire is.**

**A humongous thank you to those who have reviewed thus far.**

**I would continue naming everyone who reviewed, but the list is getting incredibly long.**

**Thanks again!**

**-MSR**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone.

I know it has been a long time since this story was updated and I'm sorry for not continuing it. I've decided to start fresh with a new and better account. I do plan on continuing the story, but it has less of an interest to me than it did before, so if anyone is interested in taking over this story, please feel free to PM me and ask to take it over. I would love to see someone else flourish with my story idea and take it to places I never could.

Once more I apologize to all readers of the story for abandoning it.

Please feel free to find me at my new account, **RandomGeekofMe**


End file.
